


History

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I forgot tags, Literally my new OTP, M/M, Nightmares, Nogitsune Stiles, Past Relationship(s), Steo trash, Theo and Stiles use to do things in little league, Theo gets in Stiles' head, Theo is a creep-o that watches people sleep, idk what to tag, so please tell me what i should tag on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo goes to check on Stiles, only to get inside his head, in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi
> 
> Idk what this is

Theo jumped onto Stiles' roof, and opened the window. He didn't know exactly why he was here. To check in on Stiles? Or to make Stiles trust him?

'This isn't right.' A voice says in his head, he rolls his eyes. He jumped into Stiles' room, and looked around.

There wasn't much to see, just a giant clear board in the middle of the room. Theo notes that his name is on it.

Theo finally looks at Stiles and, he doesn't know what he does. He does know he stares though.

Stiles is sleeping on his stomach, the blanket seemingly fell on the floor. His head is buried in his arms, his back is arched, ass sticking straight into the air, his shirt and pajama pants hitched up slightly.

And Theo, Theo wants. He wants to climb into bed with Stiles. He wants to pound into Stiles perfectly shaped ass. He wants to mark Stiles' skin red and purple. He wants to hear Stiles moan. He wants.

He wants Stiles.

Theo groans quietly, he walks towards Stiles' sleeping form. He bites his lip, when Stiles wiggles a little.

"Fuck, Stiles." Theo whispers. He intends on doing that. Fucking Stiles. Not now,not when Stiles was sleeping. He was a bad guy, but he was not a rapist.

Stiles whimpers, and Theo freezes. Did he wake Stiles up? He hopes not. Stiles doesn't budge though, his face only twists up in pain. He's dreaming.

"No. Please no. Leave them alone. Leave me alone." Stiles mutters. Theo then realizes, Stiles is having a nightmare.

Theo stands there, not knowing what to do. Should he leave? Should he get Stiles' father? Should he hold Stiles, and say everything will be okay? Fuck.

Theo cocks his head. Listening to Stiles' heartbeat. Listening to Stiles' voice. Listening to Stiles. Listening to his Stiles.

"No... don't. Don't do this. Please... stop." Stiles whispers, gripping the sheets like a life line.

Theo extends his claws, and rests them against Stiles' neck. He's never done this before. Yeah, he's gotten into people's heads, but not literally. He just wants to know Stiles' history.

The sheriff wasn't home, so Theo was sure he wasn't going to walk in on Theo's claws, inside of his son's neck. That would not be good.

He doubt's Stiles will wake up either, the dream seems to be keeping him from that.

He goes and grabs Stiles' desk chair, he might as well sit, he doesn't know how long he'll be in the Stilinski's head.

Theo sinks his claws into Stiles' pretty pale neck, and mentally feels himself go into Stiles' head.

—

Theo opens his eyes, and finds himself in the place where Stiles, and him used to play Little League together.

He walks around, smiling as memories from this place, come back into his mind. He missed this place.

He stops in front of the bleachers, and tilts his head, listening. He hears a moan, and his eyes widen. Theo walks around the bleachers, and sees him and Stiles, when they were both ten years old. Making out.

Younger Theo is sucking on younger Stiles' neck, and younger Stiles is wrapped around him. Moaning loudly.

"Ah, T-Theo! Theo please!" Younger Stiles begs, younger Theo stops and nips his neck.

"Shh, shh, we gotta be quiet. We gotta be really quiet, sweetie. Do you want to get us caught?"

Theo's eyes widen, he forgot about this. He forgot about what Stiles, and him used to do. But he definitely remembers now.

The two younger boys continue to talk. Younger Stiles saying sorry, over and over. And younger Theo reassuring, that he wants to hear him moan. But not in public.

God, they were so young. Theo almost felt gross by watching them, but he knew it was them. So that made it, at least a little better.

"We should get home." Younger Theo stated, grabbing younger Stiles' hand.

"Yeah I guess, or our moms will get worried." Younger Stiles said, licking younger Theo's neck.

"Fuck!" Younger Theo exclaimed, and threw a laughing younger Stiles on the ground. They wrestle a bit, before getting up and leaving.

Theo smiles. He misses those days. He misses the taste, of Stiles' skin in his mouth. His misses Stiles.

—

Theo blinks, and is suddenly in the hospital. He looks around the room. It's dim lighted. There's a doctor, and both Stilinski's.

Stiles looks about thirteen years old. He looks tired to, he's looking at something. Theo turns to see what it was.

Theo looks through the glass, and sees the one and only Claudia Stilinski. He wonders why she's in there.

"I'm sorry." The doctor says simply. "There's nothing we can do, Claudia has it."

The sheriff nods, and turns towards Stiles. Who is sitting quietly, still staring at his mother.

"Has what?" Theo asks, but none of them look at at him. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Stiles. You're mother..." John says, trailing off, he closes his eyes.

"My mother has Frontotemporal Dementia. My mother is going to get even crazier, and die. I know this." Stiles snaps, standing up abruptly.

Stiles walks out of the door, leaving Theo with John and the doctor.

"I'm sorry." The doctor says. The Stilinski holds his hand up.

"Don't. Don't talk like she's already dead. We'll find a way to fix it. We have to." John says determined, he walks out the door, and calls Stiles' name.

Theo looks back over to Claudia, who's still lying in the white thing, not having a single idea of what's going on.

The Omega feels tears form, in his eyes. Claudia was like a mother to him. He loved Claudia, just as much as Stiles.

He had no idea Claudia died of a Dementia. He thought Claudia and John just got divorced, or something. Not this.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, knowing Claudia can't hear him. But he feels like he should say it anyway.

He felt like he should say a lot of things.

—

Theo opens his eyes, and sees himself in a basement. Industrial. Eichen House, maybe.

He decides to look around, he wonders why Stiles was down here. Stiles doesn't seem to be the type, that willingly goes into industrial basements.

"Do you know any riddles, Stiles?" A voice asks, it sends chills down Theo's spine. He looks around the pillar that he was behind, and sees Stiles laying on the floor, he smells like blood.

"A few." Stiles answers, he speech sounds thickened, like it was hard to talk. Theo tunes out of their conversation, and looks at Stiles.

Theo realizes Stiles' leg is stuck in a bear trap, and he's having a hard time sitting up. Theo wants to help, but he knows he can't.

"When is a door not a door?" The voice says, he sees Stiles hesitate, before answering.

"When it's a jar."

Theo furrows his eyebrows. A jar? That makes no sense to him, maybe he'll ask Stiles.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it." A pause, "What is it Stiles?"

"I-I don't know."

The thing, starts walking towards Stiles. And Theo can finally see it. It's hideous. The guy was wrapped in bandages, from head to toe. The only thing visible, was it's mouth.

"Wha-" Stiles tries to back up, but the bear trap kept him from doing so.

"WHAT IS IT?" The thing screams, and the Stilinski turns his head. The thing then looks at the bear trap, grabs the chain, and starts walking, pulling a screaming Stiles with him.

Theo's had enough, and goes to stop the thing. But runs into a wall.

"What? How did that get there?" Theo asks himself, trying to get past the wall. He punches the wall, it cracks.

The Omega keeps punching, until he can get through the wall. He finds himself in the hospital, again.

—

Theo looks around, only to find himself in the same room as last time. He sees a doctor, the sheriff, and Scott's mother. He looks through the glass.

He sees Scott, and Stiles. He decides to listen in. Stiles is sitting on the white thing, and Scott is standing in front of him, with his head down.

"Do you know what they're looking for?" Stiles asks, not expecting an answer. Scott shakes his head, still looking down.

"It's called Frontotemporal Dementia. It's what my mother had. It can only hit teenagers... there's no cure." Scott closes his eyes, then looks up.

"I-if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott says, Stiles looks at Scott, and smiles a little.

Scott moves forward, and captures Stiles in a hug. Theo watches as Stiles' face transforms, from brave to heartbroken. Theo looks away.

He looks at Melissa and John, who look just as sad as Theo felt. Stiles laid on the white thing, and Scott went into the waiting room.

Theo watched as the doctor, pointed to two spots in Stiles' brain.

Theo listened as it was confirmed, that Stiles had Frontotemporal Dementia.

He felt sick.

—

Theo turns around, only to find himself in the animal clinic.

Theo watches Stiles grab Kira's arm, and slam it against the table, knocking her out in the process.

"You okay?" Stiles asks Scott, grabbing the sword in his stomach. Scott stares at Kira, then at the sword that Stiles was now grabbing.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stiles orders quietly, Scott instantly looks at him, with fear in his eyes.

"Please, stop." Scott pleads. Stiles smirks a little. Theo wants to know what's going on.

"Scott? Stiles?" Theo whispers, trying to get their attention. They don't look at him. Don't even acknowledge his presence.

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asks, Scott doesn't answer. It's not like Stiles expected an answer, anyway.

Theo listens to their conversation. About Scott taking pain from Isaac, Coach Finstock, and a Deputy.

Theo watches, as Stiles grabs Scott's face, and takes Scott's pain. Theo has seen people take pain before, but that just looked disgusting.

"Oh, you should never trust a fox. Mm, cos' they'll fool you. They'll fool everybody." Stiles says, a disturbing look in his eyes.

Theo watches as the vet guy comes in, and stabs Stiles in the neck, with a needle. He doesn't remember his name. But he does not like him.

Theo is about to go check on the now unconscious Stiles, but he starts to do something else, he starts floating.

—

Theo finds himself in Stiles' jeep, in the school parking lot. He looks around. But doesn't see Stiles anywhere.

The Omega is about to step out of the jeep, but Stiles comes running out of the school, and jumps into the jeep.

Theo stares at him. Stiles is looking forward, at nothing. He's gripping the wheel, and is shaking. There's blood on his hand.

Theo realizes, this is what happens, after Stiles killed Donovan.

Theo knew Stiles killed Donovan, he was there. But he left afterwards, he never saw Stiles go to his jeep.

Theo hears police sirens, and looks around. Stiles obviously heard them to, because he's pulling back under a tree, before the cop gets there.

They sit there, in silence. Theo watches as Stiles glances into the rearview mirror, then quickly looks back up.

Theo wants to know what was going through Stiles' head, at that moment.

The cop comes back out, and Stiles turns on his police scanner. They both listen as the words, 'prank call' come out of the other cops mouth. The cop leaves.

Theo turns his head towards Stiles, and sees a broken boy in front of him.

"No no no no no no." Stiles whispers quietly, almost too quietly for Theo to hear. Stiles then basically throws himself out of the jeep, Theo follows.

The seniors run into the library, and look around. Nothing was there. Stiles walks around, stopping in front of the pole, that killed Donovan. He tilts his head, and rubs the pole, blood covers his finger.

Theo walks towards Stiles, and tries to touch his shoulder.

He goes straight through the Stilinski, and starts falling into the void.

—

Theo gasps, and pulls his claws out of Stiles' neck, standing up quickly. He moves Stiles' chair, back to the desk. And he turns towards Stiles.

He was still sleeping. Theo sighs, and walks towards him.

"Oh Stiles. Whatever you're dreaming about, you can fight it. I know you can." Theo kisses Stiles' forehead, and steps back.

He smiles at Stiles, a real genuine smile, and jumps out the window.

Someday, Stiles will tell the Omega, the rest of his history. He just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yep. Thoughts?


End file.
